


A Stoop in Boston

by squidgie



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: comment_fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 14:02:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7717576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squidgie/pseuds/squidgie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Brumeier's prompt: Stargate Atlantis, Any, Transported back to the 1950s<br/>After John and Rodney are accidentally transported back to the 1950s, John realizes not just where they are, but <i>when</i> they are, and how it coincides from something in his past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Stoop in Boston

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Brumeier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brumeier/gifts).



> I went a little evil!John here. SORRY! 
> 
> Not betaed!

They had spent two weeks in the 1959 timeline before John realized the significance of not only where he was, but _when_ he was. They had taken a puddlejumper through a wormhole, but due to some glitch, ended up fifty years before their time. So when John realized when in history they were, and the trickle of a memory from his drunken father tickled the back of his brain, he told Rodney they had to go to Boston.

Luckily, Rodney was too preoccupied with how to get them back to their own time to worry about a side trip to Boston. They work in the cloaked puddlejumper, which John set in a railway yard, until late Friday afternoon. John checked the time, and pulled Rodney out of the 'jumper, listening intently to Rodney's theories on how they could get back as they made their way to the financial sector.

Late Friday afternoon in the financial sector was surprisingly quiet, with most of the bankers and brokers heading out for the Summer weekend.

"So what are we doing here, anyway?" Rodney asks when he finally takes a breath and looks at their surroundings?

John doesn't answer directly. Instead, he just says, "Just a couple more minutes, Rodney."

Giving him a curious look, Rodney just says, "Okay, Captain Obscure." 

Before John can flip him off, he sees his target. "Anybody coming?" he asks Rodney.

Shaking his head, Rodney responds, "No."

"Cool," is all John responds. He takes a couple of steps out of the doorway, and then calls, "Hey, _Patrick_!"

A young man turns around as he exits the building next door and looks at John curiously, smiling and innocent. "Excuse me, but do I know you?"

"Yes, you little prick," John says. But before the man can respond again, John reaches back, then throws the hardest punch that he can. 

Patrick crumbles to the ground, out in an instant. And before Rodney can sputter out a syllable, John reaches for his arm and pulls him out into the late afternoon. "C'mon," he urges.

When there's the sound of a policeman's whistle a few seconds later, John just says, "Run!" and gets Rodney away from the scene as soon as possible.

Later, safely ensconced in the 'jumper, John catches his breath and reaches for a bottle of water. He takes a swig, and then hands the bottle over to Rodney, who is looking at him with wild eyes.

Taking a couple of deep breaths, and then a nice long pull from the bottle, Rodney swallows, then tosses the bottle to the bench. He puts his hands on his hips and juts his chin out, asking, "You mind telling me _exactly_ what the hell just happened?" He reaches for another bottle of water, then uncaps it and says, "And why we were just running for the police?" Before John can respond, Rodney adds, "And who in the hell was that?"

John just smirks, grabbing the bottle from Rodney. "That was my _dad_." 

And later that night, when they're seated at a diner and sharing a couple bottles of beer, John conveys the story to Rodney from John's childhood. John remembered the date, because it was the first time he saw his father drunk. The same night John knew Patrick Sheppard hit John's mother for the first time, all the while bitching about a dark haired man who broke his jaw when he was a new college graduate back in Boston.


End file.
